Who Is She
by ForeverPluggedIn97
Summary: Johnathan does nt know who his half sister is, she may be in his house but he doesn't know her at all. All she does is spend time in her room or in the gym instead of trying to become part of the family, but what happens when one day he gets the chance to see her in action, will that get her to come out of her shell or drive her deeper into herself. All Human. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my new story called Who is she... All human. Probably going to be a One-shot unless I get enough people who want me to continue with it. Thanks for clicking onto this, hope you enjoy it and if you do leave us a review telling me what you thought. :) **

**Beta: MusicallyChallenged *Thanks ;)* **

**Disclaimer: All characters are Cassandra Clare`s who is AMAZING! and crushcrush is all Pramore`s, plot is all mine though :) **

**Enjoy **

It`s been three months since Jocelyn and Clary moved into my home. Jocelyn has settled down fine with my father smiling laughing having parties and generally being happy.

It`s Clary everyone worries about, in the three months since she moved in she`s only been talking when asked and either in her room or over in the local gym, when my father and Jocelyn tried talking to her about it she just became even moodier refusing to even acknowledge anyone unless absolutely necessary and spending more time In the gym doing whatever she does. To say I'm worried isn't exactly right, I mean I probably should because she`s my half sister now but I can`t say I'm not thrilled that she isn't trying to come into the family, I've always been the only child and the apple of my father`s eyes. Forgive me if I didn't exactly get up and do a happy dance when I was told I was getting a sibling.

Groaning I go downstairs and always Clary`s note is on the counter top in the middle of the kitchen, as always it's as vague as possible, _Gone to gym ,don't know when I'll be back. _Sighing I grab my cornflakes out of the cupboard and turn on the radio to drown out the silence that has consumed the way too big house that I've grown up in.

I'm casually dancing around the kitchen in my boxers with the spoon in my hand waving it around like a wand from Harry Potter ,something incidentally Clary was clearly re-reading judging by the dog eared copy of the book that she had left on the window the first and last time I'd seen her willingly out of her room

Just as the memory makes me smile my phone blares up with Jace`s annoying face on it, I frown wondering what he wants and I answer it cautiously. "Jon?" he says breathing hard, "What`s wrong Jace you sound breathless there, been eating too many enchiladas again?" I joke after he ate at least eight of them yesterday at Sebastian`s after training.

"Ha. Funny, just wait till were on the pitch I`ll rightly kick your ass as I always do, no the real reason I called was because I just saw Cla- I mean your half sister walking into the gym. Just thought you`d wanna know" Jace says going silent waiting for me to say something. I pause, to tell you the truth I've always wanted to know what she does but don't want to ask her for fear she`ll do whatever it is she does to me. **Smart aren't you Jonathan, scared of your sixteen year old half sister who doesn't do that much. Terrifying isn't she. ** "Jon?" Jace says on the other line waiting for my answer.

"Give me ten minutes" I say hang up and race upstairs to get changed into day old jeans and a black polo neck shirt, I ruffle up my hair knowing the cheerleaders train right besides the gym in the field, hopefully Aline will see me and we can pick up where we left off last. **Not the time to think about it, you can finally understand why your half sister can`t be bothered meeting my friends yet it`s totally grand to wake up at god knows when to go to a gym to train with strangers. **

With that I grab my jeep keys lock the door and drive towards our little town of Idris hoping to get there before the traffic starts building up for the festival for the cheerleaders who made county finals, I'm secretly disappointed when I don't see Aline but in her place is Jace and.. All of the guys.

Groaning I get out of the car banging the door shut, "What?" I say trying not to frown "Was seeing whatever she`s doing this interesting?" I say which is met by grins and enthusiastic nods. I shake my head but inside I'm buzzing, I finally get to see what my little sister gets up to when she`s not in her cave which is what me and the guys have started calling it.

We get into the gym which is all white tiles and smiling instructors, we walk up to reception and the girl behind the desk looks up from reading some soppy romantic book which only lonely teen girls would be reading. "Can I help you?" she asks wearily not even bothering to try hiding the sarcasm in her voice, which seems oddly familiar.

"Maia?" Kyle gasps out looking straight at her blushing slightly, I smirk there`s something going on there that he hasn't told us about. "Wow you remember my name now, how convenient" she snaps at him making him flinch, whoa ok definitely something going on there. "Umh were looking for my half sister Clary. She left her water bottle at home and we thought she`d need it".

Maia just snorts and says; "You might as well just say sister, just because you don't share the same DNA doesn't mean you aren't related, your father married her mum and she`s pregnant with their love child so you`re siblings anyway. Yeah she told me about it." We all look at her like she`s grown three heads one is a puppy trying to lick your face but the other is a camel spitting in your face.

"Oh for crying out loud. Third door on the left, careful though she plays loud music and can do stuff others can't" then went back to her book leaving us to slowly make our way down the corridor, we get to the door open it listening to the blaring to the burning music and gasp.

**When I was twelve I used to get teased by girls in my year for my hair colour. Then when I got older and other girls developed and became available I became more awkward and still five four with burning green eyes and no hint of a chest. **

**Kids used to corner me in the playground and kick me for the music I was into saying that I was being stupid and not even trying to fit into whatever the class likes, I used to take it letting them kick me to the ground steal my lunch and my bus money so I`d have to walk three miles home come rain or shine. **

**Then my mother went and married her professor. Ok that sounds bad, she had graduated last year and two months after he asked her out and they`ve been in "Love" ever since getting married tying me to this stupid "happy family" and then getting my mother knocked up again just so we could add another one in. **

**I was supposed to act happy and for a while I tried but it soon it became apparent that it just wasn't going to work, so I hid in my room watching Supernatural, Merlin , Doctor Who or Sherlock. Yeah I'm a fan girl what can I say. Anyway I started talking less and less to avoid awkward conversations and only ate when I had to remembering kids calling me fat because I offered to finish some girls roll and it ruining my appetite. **

**Now I'm tougher. I'm going to the gym six times a week boxing with the trainers who say I've got real potential, let`s see thebullies try hurt me now I know how to defend myself. No longer am I the pathetic little girl who cried if you touched her, now I'm a something to be reckoned with.**

**I enter the gym and smile at Mia who as always got her head stuck in a book, she waves it over at me and winks, "Like Loki yet?" I say walking over to her having a few minutes to kill before I'm due with Luke. Mia chuckles and says; "Nope still Finn" I throw my head back and laugh, "Dude Finn is such an asshole just wait and see" I say waving bye then walking down to my room and enter where as always Luke is wrapping his hands waiting for me. **

"**Hey" I say tossing down my bag and walking towards him to swallow me in a hug, see though Luke is forty something he`s the only one who knows how painful the move here has been to me, leaving my only friend Isabelle behind to come to this alien place. "Hey yourself, how's my Clare Bear?" I groan at the name he`s decided to call me. I push out of the hug and say with a smirk on my face "Ready to kick your ass as always". **

**After a half hour warm up and wrapping my hands we go in to the main circuit of the training, I box to defend myself. I'm never going to be a girl who lets anybody she loves try defending a defenseless little girl. No I'm going to be preparing for the worst so I can save everyone I love, even if that includes my UN born brother or sister and my idiotic brother. **

"**Ready?" Luke asks me strapping on his head guard and gum shield before waiting for me, I hold up my gloves runs over to the speakers, take out Luke`s phone and insert my old ratty iPod Nano and clicked play. Paramore crushcrush comes on then I go on the attack. I don't even notice somebody open the door just keep walking on the defense until Luke comes at me and I go at him. I duck his attack throw my leg out and Luke goes tumbling but springs right back up. **

**He grins and I turn in a circle and run at him, but at the last moment I use the moment to jump and tumble over him then just as he turns I punch him straight in the nose and he goes reeling. Thankfully we wear enough padding that at worst it`s been bruised. He gets back up and laughs "Well done, nice jump, were..." but he doesn't finish and before I know I'm on the floor with him leaning over me grinning like a wolf. **

"**Try get out of this" and he leans his whole weight on my stomach and I gasp as all the air leaves me. "Clary!" somebody shouts and I and Luke turn to see my idiotic brother and his friends staring at us wide eyes. Luke uses that distraction to flip me over and sit on him. "Tap out." He says sweetly to me and I turn to glare at my brother who seems to becoming more and more nervous. I look back at Luke who's grinning like a Chester cat that got some milk then swear under my voice just so I and Luke can hear. "Fine, I'm out but don't think this is over that`s one out of how many for you, don't get cocky.". **

**Luke just smiles grabs his bag waves at me as he leaves the room leaving me and this pathetic group in this big rec room. "What" I snarl causing them to back away from me towards the door, "Do you think you`re doing here? Was it too much to resist seeing his little half weakling of a sister try fight someone that you just had to see it?" I walk over to them who are satisfactorily cowering beside the door. **

"**We." The guy I think name is Kyle stutters out, I snap my face towards him and snarl "We what?!" making them all jump again. "What Kyle is trying to say is that we don't really know you. I mean all you do is stay in your room so we wanted to know something you like, we just weren't expecting that" The golden haired guy says. **

**I snort and say "BS. When you come up with a better excuse I`ll be at home having a shower and praying I don't have to see any of you for a while" with that I grab my bag and phone and pug myself into my iPod drowning myself in music hoping no one will notice the tear running down my face, I mean I do keep to myself but it hurts when some golden boy points it out. I quickly wave good bye to Mia and walk outside before she can question the tear. **

"Well that was..." Sebastian said looking around the room. I'm not listening though one thing running through my mind. "We have to apologize" I say thinking of the flash of pain in her eyes when Jace said that. Without thinking I jog out of the room with the guys following behind me, yet I already know we`re too late and it`s confirmed when Mia just points to the door with a glare on her face.

I run out to the vacant car park and just think **what have we done now...**

**I enter the empty house and another tear running down for the life I left behind, I jog up the stairs to the bathroom slam the door and get in not even bothering to try dry up the tears just let them roll down my checks. For my lost at war dad, for my mum dragging me into this hell hole, for the friends left behind and over all just for the black hole that`s filling my heart with loneliness. **

**I can't do this anymore...**

**A/N Please tell me what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again :) I decided to write another chapter and see how everyone like it, to see if I should continue. If you`d like me to continue please drop a review just saying you would it`d be greatly appreciated. Anyway I have another story called Girl Unknown, if you want to go read it it`s on my profile. Enjoy, review and tell me what you thought. **

**Disclaimer: All characters are Cassandra Clare`s. Harry Potter is J.K Rowling's (my queen) Great Expectations is Charles Dickinson`s, Percy ****Jackson is Rick Riordan`s, The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings is by J.R.R. Tolkien and Pride and Prejudice is by Jane Austen :)**

**Bold-Clary **Normal-Johnathan (hope that covers the confusion)

Three months earlier:

**Time to meet the people who`ve ruined my life I think as my mum drives into a housing estate that I've never seen or heard before smiling all the way ,yapping on about how fun it will that we will finally be able to become a real family.**

**What was wrong with our old family? I think again glaring out at the too perfect estate with it`s perfectly clipped grass and lines of straight little trees, I don't want to be here. I`d rather be in a swamp being chased down by week hungry alligators than here in the car with all our stuff stuffed around me being driven to our "new home", yet here I am with my earphones in ignoring my mum and trying not to cry remembering how heartbroken Izzy looked saying goodbye. **

**I don't have any time to think about it though as we`ve arrived to a cream white house with loads of windows and a tiny front garden. Mum stops the car and we sit in silence for a minute just staring up at the house. "Please try Clare, for me" my mother whispers to me not even looking at me. I don't answer just put my earphones back in and get out of the car grabbing my bag pack and one of the boxes and going up to the big red door. **

**I knock loud enough for someone to hear then go back to help my mum with the photo albums that she can`t carry. She smiles crookedly at me and says; "A year ago you wouldn't have been able to do this with such ease" then quickly turns away before I can say anything as the door opens and Valentine comes jogging out to kiss my mother passionately on the mouth, which I really didn't need to see and to help her with the box she`d taken out of the car. **

**I don't even say a hello just grab the other box that he didn't even notice and go inside the house, I'm not going to lie and say it was horrible because it wasn't, but to be honest it looked a little too done up and modern for my taste, I make my way into the kitchen place the boxes onto the table then go back outside to get others. **

**When I go back outside they`re both still there acting like teenagers which they are definitely not, Valentine is whispering something in my mother`s ear and she's blushing like a school girl, shaking my head I walk past them causing my mum to straighten up and blush again but not for the same reason, even valentine looks sheepish and comes to help me with the last few boxes. **

"**Thanks Kiddo" he says grabbing one of my book boxes, I snatch it back from him shoving toiletries into his hand then growl; "I'm not your kid." Then stalk back into the house ignoring his surprised face. **

I look up at the house I've grown up in and for some unknown reason to me it feels like it`s changed. I mean I know it`s changed inside there`s two girls living here now where as it used to be just me and my dad eating off of disposable plates shouting at the football but now he`s all business and acting like he thinks a father should act. I don't know what they`ve done to my dad but I don't like it.

My house hasn't changed on the outside but as the saying goes "It`s the inside that counts" I laugh humourlessly at that as I make my way to the front door. This is the first time I'm going to enter the house and not have my dad`s bad singing meet me or him walking into my room in pyjamas asking what day it was and why was his alarm going off at an ungodly hour. No, now my father has Jocelyn for all that and some teenage girl coming for the ride.

Sighing I unlock the door and enter the house to see boxes piled everywhere, _So much for keep the house clean Jon, we don't want to be embarrassed now do we _seems they already did that and all my father will do is look gooey eyes at Jocelyn. I carefully make my way into the kitchen and head straight towards the fridge and grab myself a coke crack it open and take a sip relishing the sweetness of it trickling down my throat.

After throwing the empty can in the recycling bin, another new thing to our house, Jocelyn apparently outraged when we didn't have one I jog up the steps to stop short cause in the spare room is the teenage girl who is tied to this nightmare as much as I am. She`s standing on the bed hanging up some poster that I can`t properly see, she`s small enough for her age with bright red hair and green eyes that can turn icy in an instant, which I learnt firsthand first time I met her.

She must know I'm thinking about her because she turns and the smile that was her face has turned into a blank face as she jumps daintily off the bed and slams the door in my face. _Nice to see you too _I think before going into my room and finishing what little homework I had from the day before.

**Bloody pervert. Not twenty minutes in this hellhole and already somebody is staring at me. Just wait till school on Monday then you`ll be in for a treat I think pinning my last poster onto my wall then looking around my bleak little room, Grinning I go towards the last and most favourite thing in my room. My bookshelf, I grew up reading over my mum`s shoulder be it newspaper or her thesis. Reading became my sanctuary, in books I could pretend to be anyone I wanted, fighting the bad guys and falling in love with a prince or learning the entire magical spells the book provided, instead of facing the harsh reality of being a weak bullied kid who got teased for how she looked and acted. **

**I line them out on the shelf from series then to just once off books; I smile as I place up books like The Chronicles of Narnia, the book my dad read to me every night before he was shipped out to fight. Then comes the obvious ones for a teenager like Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. After that I place all what I call classics like Great Expectation, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit and Pride and Prejudice onto the last remaining shelf the other two filled with all my photos I've collected over the years with friends and my gran before she died. **

**I sit down on the bed fall back and close my eyes loving the peace I'm getting and just then loud music comes blaring from the room across the hall from me. Jackass, I think glaring at the closed door.**

**Please Review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys :) Chapter three is up :D Thanks to MusicallyChallenged who is the best beta 5eva ;) Thanks to all who have reviewed, Favorited etc means a lot :D **

**Ok Clary is BOLD** Johnathan is nothing.

I don't know if I can do this. How am I supposed to act from now on? I mean this is my house and yet I feel so new and awkward here. Should I just keep on being my normal self when the girls are around or should I be all polite and helpful, Jeez this hard and this is my own house.

Running my hand through my hair I pick up my phone and text Jace my best friend since primary school when he took the blame for spilling the teachers coffee all over her table when it was really me and my eagerness to get to the play pen before the others. A guy doesn't just take the blame and not expect anything back, so after that it was me and him causing mischief whenever possible.

**New people here, already awkward: \ **I send to him and open my computer and clicking into iTunes playing one of my playlists waiting for his reply which comes moments later. _Is she cute? _And I groan shaking my head typing **No! Just no you`re not going near my half- sister however horny you are! **Sending it on trying to get that image out of my head when _Spoil sport _comes in and I can`t help but laugh. Jace is the comedian of our group always there to cheer us up but when he needs to be cheered up then it`s not easy.

I close the phone up and go downstairs to stop, Jocelyn and my dad are putting their coats on smiling together, dad looks up at me and says; "I'm taking Joce to dinner, I know it was supposed to be our first dinner together but there`s this new Italian restaurant down the street and we decided that we`d go and celebrate. You don't mind do you?" he asks worriedly at me. I shake my head then say; "Go, enjoy yourself but is it ok if Jace and a few others come over for a while?" which is received with a warning not to break anything and make sure Clary eats something.

**That`ll be fun. **I think texting Jace to get the others and come over for food, which as always is received happily.

**I'm watching Supernatural when my stomach decides it`s waited long enough for food, sighing I pause the video take out my earphones and head downstairs. I get to the door and stop, behind that door is voices I've never heard before, I'm crap at meeting new people so instead I tug my grey beanie down then look down walking into the kitchen and instantly the talking has stopped, I look at the counter tops which have slices of pepperoni pizza on it and silently curse my mum for forgetting to tell them I am a vegetarian. **

"**Uh" somebody says and I look up to see a group of six, seventeen year old guys staring at me and I resist the urge to curtsey sarcastically to them, I turn away before I do though and go to the bread bin where I know my mum hides croissants and grab two of them and my half drunken Seven Up from the fridge before keeping my head down and walking out of the kitchen just catching one of them saying; "That`s your half-sister" before the door slams shut behind me leaving me in the vacant hall trying not to resist temptation to sucker punch the idiot who said that. If I wasn't why would I be here idiot? **

**Sighing I go upstairs and finish eating my dinner trying to forget the fact that I'm going to have to see them again in school in a bit and day instead revel on the fact that there is a gym here and I can probably get into there. **

You never said she was hot. You never said she was hot. I turn and glare at Jace, "You know for the smartest person in your class you really are an idiot when you want to be, that`s the first time in the last nearly five hours she`s been downstairs and you go and probably went and drove her even farther away, smooth" I snarl at him. I stop though when she comes in with her head down all over again looking at some interesting spot on the floor, she walks to the sink dumps the plate in washes it then walks out again without saying anything just looking at the floor.

Even Jace looks sheepish at that and is first out the door when my parents come home apologizing about her telling me he would text me later, I sigh and nod knowing I can`t stay mad at him for very long no matter what the consequences. Once out the door Jocelyn turns worriedly towards me and yet I can see she`s so happy it`s hard for her to contain it. "What`s he apologizing about Clare for?" she says placing her purse on the counter.

"Uh . . ." I say stupidly looking for something to distract them but coming up blank, Jocelyn just keeps staring at me and I say without anything better to say; "My friend might have called your daughter hot..." I didn't expect what happened next. One minute I was on my own and the next I'm wrapped in a bear hug getting jostled up and down with squealing involved, "Oh my gosh. Was it that very handsome boy who just left? Aw that`s adorable we must meet him see if he`s a suitable candidate for my Clare bear" she says gushing god knows what in women language. **How does Clary survive all this? This is probably why she`s always hiding in her room, to avoid all this overly girly stuff. **I pull out of the hug shaking my head in disagreement thinking up an excuse so they couldn't go out with each other thinking how awkward it`d be for him just sitting there waiting for her to say something. "Jace doesn't really date girls; he likes to string them along and then leave them. Not a suitable for Clare" I say nodding my head trying to convince them that that`s the real reason it`s not right.

Jocelyn frowns "That`s not very good, he just needs to meet the right girl who will make him settle down. Now I'm going to say hi to Clare and wash my hair it`s getting icky." She smiles at me and dad then walks out of the kitchen her brown hair swishing as she leaves. I turn to my dad who has this love sick face on staring at Jocelyn`s back. **Traitor! **I think walking out of the kitchen and going upstairs.

**I don't think I can do this. What if nobody likes me? What if they laugh because I'm from a different place then everyone? It`s half five in the morning on the Monday I'm supposed to start school and I can`t sleep anymore, my brains too active to even think about going back to sleep. So instead I take out my old battered copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and read it like my dad used to every night. Not a day goes by when I don't miss my dad; he was fighting the war in Afghanistan as a soldier fighting for peace. He had left for his last for his last commission before he could have come back for a whole three months. I remember being really excited the day he left, for the sooner he left the sooner he`d come back and me and him could go shopping to the old second hand bookstore and try find the stupidest book we could, while mum goes clothes shopping. **

**That was just nearly a year ago and yet it felt like it was decades ago things have changed that quickly. My father went M.I.A ten weeks into his time out there, I remember just feeling numb, like nothing was ever going to be better and to be honest it hasn't it`s just been getting worse and worse. I sigh tossing the book down running my hand through my tangled hair trying to distract myself from thinking about that not wanting to start the day in a foul mood. **

**I get up stiffly and go towards the bathroom shuffling dodging all the boxes I still need to unpack. I get to the bathroom and turn the shower waiting it to warm up before I strip down and hop in relishing in the heat that washes away the last of the sleep I had and soon I'm wide awake and clean. I wrap myself in a fluffy towel and go into my room to get dressed into black jeggings and a band tee that Isabelle and I like. **

**After brushing my hair I yank on a hat plug out my iPod from the wall grab my bag and head downstairs the butterflies churning my stomach already and I haven't even set out yet. I go into the kitchen and Jonathan and his stupid friends are there already laughing over something I really don't want to know about, I plaster a smile on my face and go to the cereal grabbing the Weetabix and placing one in the bowl and adding milk, I then go to the fruit bowl and grab an apple which I cut up and have besides the bowl. I smile again at the guys then go into the living room to watch some T.V until we can go. **

"**Clare we`re going" shouts Jon from the front door, I jump up quickly say bye to my mum then run out to the car where everybody else is getting in, I open the boot and jump into the back seat that has now become my designated seat. I strap up and try ignoring the butterflies that are turning to wasps the closer we get to school. My stomach gets tighter and tighter as we get to the school and by the time we do I feel like I'm going to vomit my insides. **

**John just parks the car then says; "You got everything?" I just nod knowing I might start crying if I speak just looking out to the masses of pupils entering the school grounds. "Anything you need just call on one of us ok?" at this I shake my head "I'll be grand." I say before grabbing my bag and leaving the car without trying to cause a scene. I do though because the minute I come into people`s views I'm getting stared at, self-consciously I look down and blare my iPod hoping that no one will try talk to me. No such luck cause some beefy looking guy comes over and tries to put his arm around my waist grinning like he`s just won the lottery , he grins and says "Hey honey, you must be new here? Let me give you a real Cougar welcome behind the bleachers" finishing with a wink. I grab his wrist twist and as suddenly as he came he`s bent over face to the floor with his arm pinned behind his back and me glaring at him. **

"**Just because I'm new here doesn't mean I want what you give out like it`s on sale. Got that?" I hiss to him where he nods and I twist it again "Say it out loud, you won`t come near me again as long as I'm here." This gets him shouting it out quickly "I promise I won't touch you as long you`re in the school!" I smile and let him go where he turns and tries to swing at me which I dodge easily. Yet before he can swing again one of his friends grabs him and drags him off red and angry. I just smile and wave goodbye then turn to the whole school who are looking terrified at me and John wide eyes shocked at me. **

**I turn away and run into the school before anything else stupid happens before I even start school.**

**Please review and tell me what you think :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody :D Here`s the next chapter and just in case some of you did`nt know that I`m currently writing it that the following chapters until I think the story is done (I have no idea when that will be) is the lead up to chapter one. Hope that cleared stuff up, also the guy who beat up Clary is`nt Sebastian because he`s one of John`s friends (sorry) I think he`s just some random person as is Matt *you`ll see* **

**Big thanks to all those who have Reviewed, Favorited or followed this story means so much more than you can imagine! Shout out to MusicallyChallenged who is the best Beta ever and being patient with my crappy spellings and infrequent sent documents. Thanks! **

**Last but not least anybody who is waiting for Girl Unknown (my other story which you should go check out) I`m hoping to get it updated like sometime tomorrow my time :) **

**Clary: Bold** Johnathan is normal ;) 

She looks pale. That's the first thing I notice when she comes down the stairs like she didn't sleep a wink last night, I want to ask about it but I'm scared how she`d take it so I don't. Instead I go back to joking over Jace`s English essay about who inspires him, "He`s gonna fail you." I say grabbing my empty cereal bowl and bring it to the sink just as Clary goes into the living room with her food.

"No I won`t I`ll be grand, I put some pretty convincing stuff in here" he says winking at me which just means he bribed people to do it for him. I tell him so and he just shakes his head "Use what you have as my father always says" with a little frown on his face that only I can see before he`s back to being his perky self. I glance at the clock and sigh, "Time to go" I say taking my bag from the chair and grabbing my car keys.

We head to the door and I call on Clary, she comes out looking more worried than she did coming downstairs this morning, she doesn't say anything though just plugs her iPod into her ears and goes out to the jeep. Sending a little prayer up for her to be ok before getting into the driver's seat and we make our way to school. As we enter I steal a glance at her in the backseat and she has gone as pale as a ghost, I can`t help this time and say "You got everything?" she tears herself away from looking out the window just for a quick nod then goes back to looking at the kids going up to the school.

"If you need anything just come find one of us" I say freaked out at how pale she looks, she shakes her head though and just says; "I`ll be grand" she says before jumping out of the car and walking towards the entrance ignoring all the people around her. Sighing when the door slams shut I turn off the ignition and pocket the keys, "Come on man she`ll be fine, loosen up we`re going to make sure she`s fine" says Jace who punches my shoulder lightly then hops out of the car smiling flirtatiously at the cheerleaders waiting for us to get out of the car. Running my hand through my hair to mess it up as the others leave I get out of the car and grin at Aline.

"Hey" she says in the voice that makes my knees wobble and that smile could make me rob a bank. "Hey" I breathe back grabbing her hand making her smile even more and right then I'm just content with holding her hand while we make our way towards the school. That doesn't happen though because Aline stops and gasps and I look up to freeze.

Clary has Sebastian Verlarc in a death grip her red hair flying around with the wind and her eyes are green icy eyes look like flames as she death glares Sebastian, I'm frozen to the spot though as she says something to him to get a whimper in return. That`s not good enough for her and she twists his hand again and he shouts out "I promise I won't touch you as long you`re in the school!" grimacing in pain from whatever she`s doing to him, this acceptable to her though and she smiles a dangerous sweet smile and she lets go of him dropping her arms, Seeing his chance Verlarc swings a punch at her and before I can even shout a warning he`s already swung but somehow she`s ready and she dodges it perfectly with a smile still on her face. This enrages Verlarc but before he can swing one of his friends drag him away.

Clary just waves goodbye as he`s dragged away and then stops, everyone has stopped to watch the commotion going down, she looks up and looks me straight in the eyes with a look of regret and sorrow in her eyes before she wipes emotions from her face and runs into the school ignoring all the stares. Jace comes over and says jokingly; "Remind me never to piss her off" patting me on the shoulder. "Yeah" I say numbly as Aline squeezes my hand in reassurance as we make our way in to the school.

**Awesome, Just freaking awesome, not five minutes into this school and not only am I the talk of the school but now I'm wanted number one by whoever that was, I want to scream but don't just quickly make my way to the reception where a frail skinny old lady is sitting in her chair reading a Readers Digest beneath her big round glasses, I cough to get her attention trying not to scare her anymore than possible. She jumps a little then arches her glasses higher up her nose taking me in. **

**I shift from foot to foot while she does wishing I could just get my timetable and locker number and go, instead I have her giving me her biggest smile and she even comes out of the room to give me a bone crushing hug while the intoxicating smell of too much perfume clogs up my nose all the while this too big smile all the while. "You must be Clary Fray? It`s a pleasure to meet you at last, I hope you`ve been enjoying your first few days here. Anyway enough with my babbling I'm Mrs. Smith and I'm the one you come to if you forget homework or if you need to go home ok sweetie?" I smile and nod along trying my hardest not to start tapping my foot in impatience. **

"**Here I am babbling again, I'm sure you just want your timetable and locker key." She says getting off her chair and going to the little cabinet behind her, "Here is your timetable and your locker key, ten euro to replace either so be careful with them" she says giving me a little wink at the end of it. I smile weakly says thanks then walk as fast as I can out of there gulping down fresh air trying to rid myself of the horrible smell of her perfume. **

**After I'm sure I won't die of inhalation of toxic substances I start looking for my locker, no doubt, when I get back into the hallway the student population is staring and I really wish Izzy was here because she'd strut down the corridor feeding off the stares pretending she was on a red carpet. I smile at the thought and for about five seconds I'm happy but then I remember where I am and the frown comes back onto my face all over again. Sighing I keep looking for number 394 which I was told is on this floor. After another five minutes of pointless looking I finally find it and look shocked at it. **

**It looks big, big enough that it might fit all my books and my coat. In my old school you`d be lucky to get all your books neatly in your locker minus your coat, here it looks you`ve got enough space for everything. "Wow" I whisper to myself opening it and looking inside there`s two shelves for all my books and a little coat hanger on the door for a coat. **

"**Wow" I say again then get to work putting books onto the shelves and making sure I have the books for my first six classes up until lunch then shut my locker and looks around the hall, most are still looking sneakily at me but I don't mind they won`t come near me after what happened in the car park, they`d be silly to. Just then a bell starts ringing and people start making their way into classrooms, I quickly look down at mine and it just says tutor room eight, I look at the door in front of me and it says thirty, "Shit" I curse under my breath then start running towards the stairs to find room eight. **

**I arrive just as the last bell goes and I'm a little out of breath but not that much after all the training my dad used to do with me in self defence. Panting I stumble into the room where thirty eyes turn and stare directly at me. I resist the urge to curtsey at them instead I walk to the back of the class and take a seat besides a window. A few late stragglers stumble into the room and one of Jon's friend saunters in and takes the seat at the back with me but on the other side of the classroom beside some brunette cheerleader. I scoff silently shaking my head I wonder why I didn't see this coming, why would he even acknowledge you after what you did to that guy outside, he`s probably too scared to come over here or even recognise you because you beat up that guy, who cares I thinking shaking my head and looking out of the window looking at part of the field instead, the teacher walks in and starts talking about something they had done last week or something. "Also we have a new pupil starting today in our good school... Clary Fray why don't you stand up and tell us a bit about yourself" says the teacher who's dressed in a summer sun dress and is smiling way too enthusiastically for a Monday morning. **

**Sighing I get up and look at the teacher who smiles back encouragingly then at the pupils who don't really look like they care but really are interested, running my hand through my hair I say bluntly; "My mum moved in with a new guy I was dragged here because of it, you can see what I can so for the benefit of all of us just leave me alone." Then I sit down and continue looking outside the window while everybody frantically whispers and texts their friends what I said.**

**The teacher struggles to keep on her happy face as she sits down and opens her notebook no doubt reminding herself to get a guidance counsellor to try talk to me. Excellent just what I need, I can`t help but think of Izzy`s reaction to this she`d probably end up on the floor laughing over the very thought of me in counselling talking to some middle aged guy. "She's as awkward as a baby panda; it took her nearly three months to truest me properly even after I sat with her in most of her classes and ate with her. No way in Hades burning underground would she willingly talk to some stranger." **

**I can't help but smile at the thought and it brings a smile to my face as the bell rings for next class, the smile is short lived though as I go out into the corridor and everyone is staring at me from their lockers in groups and passing me by, yet again I resist the urge to curtsey to them instead just smile and walk off to find my next class. I sit in the back again and thankfully the teacher doesn't even bothering to say hello to me just keeps going on with class which I'm thankful for. **

**The bell for break goes off, I sit there for a second waiting for the mass to scramble out of the class before I pack up and make my way to the door, the teacher coughs though and I turn around where the guy is peering at me over his round spectacles "Welcome to the school MsFray" before going back to correcting homework. I stand frozen for a second, then nod and scramble out of the room to go to my locker and dump books into it. **

**As I'm at my locker people are still staring at me then one takes it a step too far and shouts over the noise "Go back to Scotland you freak!" I turn around about to correct them, that actually I'm from Ireland and that they had better not be doing geography as an exam subject or they`re definitely failing that one. Instead I text Izzy again; Hey Iz, I'm in my new school. It`s awful, you think your mam would like to adopt me? ;) I send it grab my homemade sandwich then quickly as five minutes later the warning bell rings, Wow you don't get any time to eat before classes do you?**

**I quickly check my phone to see if Iz has answered but she hasn't yet and I frown, usually in the first five minutes of me sending it to her. I shrug it off and go to my next class willing the day to go faster so I can go home and pretend this whole stupid day didn't even happen. **

**The next few classes went the same way as the last; I sit at the back the class with people throwing worried or grudgingly impressed looks at me which just annoys me even more, either come up and say something or just don't do anything that wastes either of our time. **

"**Ok class I'm going to the staff room, I`ll be back in a few minutes please continue with the worksheet in complete silence while I go photocopy tonight`s homework" Ms Whatever her name is. I don't even look up just keep looking out of the window to get outside and away from all these staring people. Obviously someone upstairs must have missed my plea to be left alone because the moment the teacher leaves the majority of the class's eyes turn and look at me like twenty eight laser beams glaring at me. **

**Sighing I say; "Take a picture it`ll last longer" without even looking up just know that everyone is looking at me, this gets a few snickers but from the corner of my eyes I see one girl who seems like somebody you should avoid showing your new boyfriend to, just huffs and flicks her hair pursing her lips then turns and stares at me. "Why are you even here? You look like you`ve been dragged through a bush backwards and honey have you ever heard of the word concealer?"**

**I can`t help but start laughing, the laugh that fills you up and makes it impossible to breath at all. "Oh wow, needed that, concealer" I gasp out then burst out laughing again while some people chuckle along but most are staring at me like I've gone mad which I probably already have being stuck in here for however long it's been. The girl just huffs again and says; "Yeah you know concealer, the miracle worker that covers all spots so guys might actually want to date you, instead of whatever you call the display outside that no young lady should ever do" while glaring at me.**

**I just smirk. "Oh honey you have loads to learn about me before you can assume anything about my young lady status; I call the "scene" as you call it outside self- defense and every smart girl should know and use it whenever needed. Just because you prefer to be your boyfriends pet and be dolled up just to go tampon shopping doesn't mean I or anybody else has to be. So you can take your young lady status and shove it" I say smiling at her outraged face just as the lunch bell rings. I quickly grab my bag and get out before she tries to start a bitch fight which wouldn't be good which wouldn't be good after this morning. **

**I cautiously walk into the cafeteria and instantly know that I'm never going to eat here. I turn around and go to walk out of the cafeteria but end up walking straight into somebody who huffs stumbles but stays on his feet unlike me who gets to land flat on her ass which is just perfect in front of everybody. A hand comes down to help me up but I'm already jumping up brushing off the invisible dust and walking out of the room before anybody has a chance to take photos or start laughing. **

**I sprint once of the room not even caring where the hell I'm going as long as I can be as far away from the barely minimum clothes on high pitched giggles and one inch make up girls and all the others staring at me like I'm the incredible hulk just waiting for me to get angry again. When I stop running gasping for breath I'm at some old oak tree that when you look around reflects my situation, yeah I know sounds weird but there was something about this tree. **

**This tree was stark of any leaves to protect it, there wasn't any other trees anywhere near it and above all it looked lonely. Sighing I dump my bag on the floor and open my lunchbox opening the container with my grapes in it plopping it in loving the sweet taste and being on my own for five minutes of this hell. Just then a cough interrupts my peaceful thoughts and I'm brought back with a frown on my face, "Hi. I'm Matt I'm from the morning news webcast, I was wondering if I could get a segment about you?"**

**Instantly I raise my eyebrow and snort. "Hahaha, No. I'm good thanks just go do it on some cheerleader who wants to be behind the camera and stop annoying me at lunch" I say packing up my bags and heading inside while the Matt guy looks disappointed which makes me feel guilty. **

**Who cares? I'm not getting filmed so the whole school can know my sob story, no it`s for me to know and for nobody else to find out. With that I storm back into the school a black mood taking me into its clutches...**

**Please review and tell me what you think :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :D So here is the next chapter, for anybody who has read my other story and is angry that I`m updating this and not the other I`m sorry writers block sucks :\ I`d like to thank all that have reviewed, followed etc as always makes my day reading your wonderful comments so keep them coming! (please) ^_^ Please tell me what you think because I have a 2 and a half hour play to get through and I don`t know I`m going to do it D: Big hug to MusicallyChallenged who is the best Beta 5eva and is going to suffer through Othello with me tomorrow ;) **

**All Clary today who is in bold. **

**I yank open my locker throw my books in and slam it shut again causing the people closest to me to jump and get out of my way as I make my way down the corridor towards the class that should be making me smile, instead I enter the class sit down and glare out the window. I shouldn't be in a bad mood. Sure it`s a stupid idea to interview somebody just because their new but the guy was nice enough and I just blew him off without thinking about it. **

**Just then my phone vibrates and a smile breaks out on my face, my mother knows not to text me when I'm in school and nobody else in this hellhole has my number so it must be Izzy! I slide my hand into my jumper carefully extracting my phone so nobody can see what I'm doing and read the text that is completely Izzy it makes me want to cry. **_**Honey we will make my mum adopt you and we can finally be sister ;) I`ll talk to you later I have a date ;) **_**I smile at the text sniffling slightly, since third class Izzy and I decided that we were sisters separated at birth and when we grew up we would move in together. **

**Then my mother moved in with him, ruining all our plans until we're eighteen and can get out of here. We joked sadly about Izzy`s mother Maryse adopting me but she was in no state to do anything after her last heart attack. So I had to move with my mum to this crap school in Waterford just because my mother "fell in love" with the first guy to comfort her after my dad left. Stop! My brain screams blocking out the memories of her telling me we were moving and that dad would have wanted this. **

**I don't listen through whole class though I probably should have because the teacher was talking about some test that we would all being doing in a week about the subject, awesome just another thing I need to worry about I think as the bell rings and I can go home and get out for a run to hopefully run out all this extra energy that I have. I grab my iPod then make my way to John`s car where all the cheerleaders are twisting their hair and bashing their eyelids as the guys who I'm assuming are on the team with Jon come towards the car smiling flirtatiously while I try not to gag and vomit all over them. **

**I get up from leaning on the side of the car and go towards Jon who is making googly eyes at... Oh for crying out loud it`s the girl I told to shove it, well done Clary you made more enemies than friends on your first day here. I cough to get his attention before they do something that will really make me puke, "Could you open the car please" I mutter as everybody turns and stares at me. John turns around and wraps his arm around her waist and stares at me. "Aline says you were rude to her today when all she did was try to be friendly to you?" he says in an accusing tone. **

**I snort and mumble "Your definition of "being friendly" must be different than mine then" as I stare back at him challenging him to try something, he frowns back at me and says; "Well isn't there something you`d like to say to Aline then" Aline mumbles something incoherent but Jon just frowns waiting for an apology. Sighing I turn to Aline and say; "Aline I meant every word I said to you, I don't really care if you take offence because honestly? We were never going to be friends. And you" I turn to Jon who is looking at me with a mixture of shock and anger. **

"**You are NOT my mother or have any authority to try boss me around, when I think I should apologize I will do so without your say. My mother may be involved with your father that doesn't mean we have to be friends" I snarl then turn and walk out of the school trying to keep the angry tears in as I try to remember where the hell I'm supposed to turn to get to the house. I turn right and continue down the street until I'm in the little town that is the town for the surrounding housing estates. **

**I walk in and start looking around; there is only one supermarket which ironically is closed on Monday mornings and Sundays, a garage with a restaurant added on at the side which seems to be a family business. Sighing I continue walking with the rest of the school population going this way. I keep walking for another five minutes and then I come across some warehouses that all seem to be abandoned except for one called Garroway Gym which has older ladies walking in and out of it gossiping to each other. **

**Shrugging my shoulders I cross the road and enter the gym. Inside are glistening white floors and at the desk is a tanned young girl around my age reading some romance book. I walk up to her and cough which gets her looking out to me over the book. "Can I help you?" she says impatience dripping out of every word, I shuffle nervously then say "Can I see what classes you have please?" she snorts and says; "Oh honey there`s nothing here you`re going to like believe me, this is where people come to toughen up not get your hair done for an important date with your cheating boyfriend" **

**Laughing I say; "I`d have to have a boyfriend first, can I please see the list of classes now?" the girl just smiles slightly and hands over the brochure going back to the book which when I look at it is called 'The Boy Who SneaksThrough My Bedroom Window' I snort "That`s not freaky at all" which only gets a raised eyebrow in response. I shake my head and start running through the classes and finding one I like. **

**I slide the brochure back to her and say; "I`d like to sign up for the one on one boxing please." The girl just raises her bushy eyebrow again then sets her book down with a sigh. "Ok let's get this over with. You`re going to have to get your parents or guardians signature and pay a deposit of at least €50 and you don't get to decide who trains you it just depends on who is free on the days you come. Got it?" **

**I smile and nod, finally something looks promising in this crappy town. "I'm Clary" I say for no reason and the girl looks up from the computer and smiles for the first time since we started talking "I'm Maia". I leave the gym with a smile on my face, dad would want me to keep up with my training and not just mope around the house. The house. "Shit" I swear out loud causing frowns from a few older ladies coming out of some class. I look down at my phone, I was in there for a good half hour after apologizing to the ladies I run off trying to remember where I'm supposed to be going hoping they didn't phone my over dramatic mother. **

**After getting lost at least five times I finally recognise a house that I saw when we moved in who still have their Christmas lights up in the middle of February, sighing with pure relief I sprint down the street looking for Jon`s jeep and finding it in a matter of minutes on the street. Slowing down I stop to take a breather, gulping in deep breaths of air marvelling at the fact I found it all by myself 'In your face Jonathan' I think as I make my way to the front door and opening it with the keys my mother had cut for me.**

**Before I'm even in the door somebody has grabbed me trapping me in an unwanted hug. "She`s back no need to panic" the huger shouts which is a girly voice, I elbow them hard in the stomach causing them to let me go with a oomph. It`s my mum and she falls on the floor coughing and despite how annoyed I was I gasped and helped pick her up "Mum I'm so sorry I didn't mean to you just caught me off guard is all, are you ok?" she just stands up dusts herself off then starts shouting at me. **

"**Where the hell have you been? We were worried sick! You don't know the neighbourhood somebody could have picked you up and bang you`re gone forever bye bye!" she screams her eyes flashing with anger and I take a step back. "I just took a walk Jesus mum I'm not twelve I can look after myself in case you didn't just realise that!" I shout back wishing the guys were not watching this. "What walk takes nearly an hour and without even a 'Hey I might be a little late back sorry'" she screams panic taking over in her eyes. **

"**Look I was out for a walk and forgot I had a phone. It won`t happen again now if I could go to my room I'm tired" I say the sleepiness washing over me as I say it, my mum just looks at me and pulls me into another bear hug but this time it has a hint of relief in it "Never do that again"**

**Please Review 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :D Here is the next chapter, sorry about the lateness I blame Supernatural, House of Hades (OHMYGOD) and Beautiful Creatures (The movie is crap! or is that just me?).**

**Anyway at least it`s up now ^_^ Thanks to all who have Reviewed, Followed etc means a lot, as always bug shout out to MusicallyChallenged who is the BEST BETA EVER! shout out to PJohoOFan (Did I say that right?) Thanks for your review every time it means a lot and I like your pen name ;)  
**

**Disclaimer~ I own nothing but the plot. Eragon is by Christopher Paolini and all characters go to Cassandra Clare who has finished City Of Heavenly Fire guys :( **

**Lastly Clary in bold, **Johnathan is normal ^_^

**I stomp upstairs and slam the door shut seething, why does everybody think I'm a helpless child. I can defend myself probably much better than any of them; I don't need their bloody worry or pity. I throw my bag on the floor and go to try and relax by taking a long hot shower. **

She lied, it was more than an hour, and it was at least nearly two hours before she walked through that door. Jocelyn asks me to take care of her while she gets back to work and I say I will, yet if she can disappear for that long without any of us knowing where she is and what`s going on how am I supposed to promise something like that without putting her on a leash and we both know how that would end up.

Jocelyn is about to leave when the phone rings, she grabs it just before I do and I stand there like an awkward penguin waiting to grab the phone if it`s Aline or Jace who constantly phones for no apparent reason just to annoy me. By the look on her face though it`s neither of them and by the time she`s put the phone down her eyes are flashing the same anger I saw in Clary`s that warns everybody to move away or you will be scorched.

"Clary!" she screams up the stairs causing me to jump a foot in the air even though I'm right beside her. She storms up the stairs in a fit and barges into Clary`s room, I stay downstairs and yet I can hear the screaming match going on upstairs. "It wasn't my fault!" Clary shout carries downstairs to the kitchen where I'm doing my homework. I frown,W_hat are they talking about? Who was on the phone...? Oh crap! _I sprint up the stairs and burst into the room where both girls are glaring at each other.

"Jocelyn." I gasp out getting her to stop glaring at Clary and look at me, I take a gulp of breath then say; "I was there at what I think you`re talking about and let me tell you, the guy came at Clary and was harassing her and she only used force when she really needed to. She was defending herself" I say gasping for breath, _Jesus I need to cut down on the pizza, _I think to frowns then turns to her daughter; "Is it true?" with her hand's on her hips with her back to me.

She silently nods and I see a flash of anger go through her eyes but it`s gone before I can question it. Jocelyn just moans and pulls us both into a hug, Clary`s face gets squashed into her mother`s chest while I escape with a bit of leg room being an inch taller than her. She sniffs and says; "I'm so proud of both of you. Clary you should have just said you were defending yourself I'm so proud I've raised a smart independent girl" all Clary can do is muffle something into her chest trying to wiggle out of her death grip.

Then she turns her head to me and even I stop wiggling for a second wondering what the hell I did to deserve this, "And you! We just moved in here and already you`re defending my daughter!" then she does something that no just moved in girlfriend of my father has ever done, she kisses my temple then she lets go of us running down the stairs larking on about some paper she has to finish for her college.

I rub the kiss off my forehead and glance at Clary who`s hair is damp and she looks like she could break something, "Don't ever defend me again, It`s not worth the amount of crap I`ll have to pay you back with" she mumbles. I'm about to say something but she cuts me off, "Just leave. Please I'm so tired." And I can see it in her hunched over posture and the always ready frown.

I agree and just as I'm about to leave my phone alerts me I've a new text. I get out of her room flinching as she slams the door shut again. Shaking my head I look down at the text and swear. _**Hey honey we still up for that date at O`Malley`s? **_ I turn around and knock on Clary`s door not waiting for an answer just walk in and she`s on her bed reading in her pyjamas.

She looks up and glares, "What one hug wasn't enough for you thought you`d come back for another" she snarls, sighing I run my hand through my hair and say; "How would you like to make twenty euro?"

**Who has a dinner date at a family restaurant? I think as I get changed again into a pair of faded black jeans and my Two Door Cinema Club band tee, adding my golden snitch necklace that my Dad bought me for my eight birthday. I brush my hair out and place my bear hat on, pull my old battered white converse on and I'm ready. **

**I jog down the stairs to meet Jon pacing around the door, "Calm down dude it`s just a date." I say simply and he jumps again, he just mumbles a yeah, then yanks the door open and goes to the jeep jumping in and starting the engine. Wow jumpy tonight aren't we, I think as I get into the car and he instantly pulls off and drives towards this place **

**We get there five minutes before eight and he doesn't stop the car and only slightly stops inside the car park, "Get out here, the guys are in there. They`ll drop you home when I'm done here. He says looking at me through the mirror. I glance up and all he says is; "Please be careful, Clary". **

**I jump out of the car and quickly close the door then look at the restaurant and sigh. It`s a old run down building that seems like it`s been here before anybody moved here and decided 'Hey let`s make it a restaurant'. Shaking my head wishing I had asked for more money than a twenty for all that I'm doing, "Cheapskate" I mumble tossing the door open and entering the place wondering how long this will take. **

**I instantly feel lost entering this place, couples are in secretive booths cuddling, friends smiling and laughing over pictures or coffee. I don't belong here, this is Jon`s town I'm the alien who`s trying to fit in. I'm about to leave and try my way home when my name gets called out and I jump realising its Jonathan's friends not anybody I actually know. **

**I shuffle over trying to prevent the unavoidable of actually having to talk. I eventually get over and stand there awkwardly. "Hi" I mumble sliding into the booth with who I think is Kyle, Sebastian who flashes me a smile and Jace who just ignores me and continues to stare at some waitress who keeps flashing a flirty smile over his way. **

**I grab a menu and look at what they have, nothing jumps out of the page at me and I'm honestly not that hungry anyways, the waitress decides to come over and smile seductively at Jace, "Hey Jace, what would you like honey?" tapping her pen to her pad and biting her lip. I resist laughing at how pathetic she looks and continue to look at the menu even though I've decided to go with a large Oreo milkshake. **

**Jace just smiles at her and says; "The usual and whatever this lovely lady would like" he says pointing at me. I glare at him "Thanks but don't think I'm going to compliment you back or you`ll be waiting a while." I say smiling sweetly at him while the others try to hide their sniggers. **

**The girl`s face drops onto the floor and she stares at me, "That`s not very nice Jace is a lovely handsome man" she insists with her hands on her hips, I snort and say "Yeah especially if you want to get into his pants, can I have a large Oreo milkshake please?" while the guys piss themselves laughing not being able to hold it in anymore. **

**The girl just huffs and turns to Jace who is frowning "Are you going to take that?" she says her eyes as large as saucers, he just shrugs and says; "I`ll get back to you on that" before shaking his hands to dismiss her, she huffs again then stomps away in her twelve inch heels. I feel guilty and say; "You know I was joking you know, I mean if she`s important I`ll go up and apologize..". **

**Sebastian just laughs then says; "Pay up dude you lost the bet, told you she`s made of stronger stuff" he says stretching his hand out, Jace pretend glares at me then hands over thirty to a grinning Sebastian. "Hold on you guys betted on me?" I say gobsmacked. Kyle looks over looking guilty at me, "Me and Sebastian betted that you wouldn't fall under Jace`s spell as easily as most girls do. The loser over there betted that like every other girl you`d swoon at the sight of him" **

**It takes me a second but then I turn to Kyle, "If you bet on me I think you owe me some of the money." I say outstretching my hand waiting for him to give me my fair share. After consulting Sebastian with his eyes he then sighs and hands me over fifteen. "Thank you" I say smiling to myself pocketing the money thinking of books I can finally buy. The door rings again and in comes Jon and Aline who is in what might well be a vest pulled down just covering her ass, John throws us a quick smile then directs Aline into a secluded booth the other side of the restaurant.**

**Sighing I take out the book I'm reading and go to find my page, somebody grabs it off of me though and I shout out in protest. Jace has it and is reading the blurb. "Give it back!" I say trying to grab it off of him but he`s at least three inches taller than me and it shows when he makes an effort to not let me get it back. "Eragon" he says reading the back of the book while I flail desperately to get it back. "Funny, didn't take you as a reader Jace" I say sweetly batting my eyes at him. **

**He scoffs and drops his arms a little distracted for a millisecond and I take it, I poke him in the side and as he jumps I grab my book and just smile while he rubs his side pouting at me. As all of this is going on the other two guys watch in pure shock and look at each other and something passes between them but it`s gone before I can ask them about it. The girl comes back and lovingly gives Jace his usual, which turns out to be golden pancakes with melted strawberries on top and a coffee. She hands the other two guys foods then slams my drink in front of me then stalks off, wiping the back slap off of my face I mumble "Obviously somebody`s having that time of the month" I thought I had said it quietly enough that nobody could hear me but Jace starts choking on his pancakes laughing while looking at me and I blush.**

**To cover it up I find my page in Eragon and start reading blocking out all the noise around me like I used to do when my mother cried over my father`s departure. I occasionally grab my milkshake taking a drag putting it down without even looking up, it`s something that me and my dad used to do on Sundays, we weren't a very religious family and though my mother used to try get us to go me and my father whenever he was back would end up in the living room in our pyjamas sitting by the fire reading blocking out the outside noises only talking when we find a good quote or want to argue out what we think might happen to characters. When I look back up most people have left the place, those who have stayed are all at a far table whispering to each other, I glance at the clock and am shocked, we`ve nearly been here three hours and I didn't even notice but now the drowsiness wash over me and I can`t help but yawn which catches the guys attention who up till now have been doing god knows what. "Time to go home I think" says Sebastian smiling kindly at me, I shake my head "No it`s grand if you guys want to stay..." I'm cut off by another big yawn and I know I've lost this fight so I get up and follow the guys out of the restaurant to the car with Jace winking at the waitress who smiles at him then glares at me.**

**I'm too tired to care; I just keep following the guys outside. We get the car before anything kicks off. The other group of people come out of the restaurant and goes towards their cars then makes a u turn and heads straight towards us, I turn frantically quickly counting five of them and three of us. I calculate them all and easily pick out the strongest link of the group. Shit. It`s the guy I might have beaten up earlier today in front of everybody else. "Think you can embarrass me and get away with it did you?" he snarls at me and though I`d never admit it I was a little scared of this guy.**

"**Just go away Raphael you tried she didn't want you just leave it alone" Sebastian says wearily but with a glint of a dare in his eyes. Raphael just ignores him and glares at me cracking his knuckles, Jace comes and stands just in front of me which confuses me and then I get it 'He`s trying to defend you' and as if he was reading my mind he says; "Clary go get into the car." In a deadly silent voice which nearly makes me go, nearly. "No. This is between me and him you guys stay there this is between me and him and will stay that way" I say handing Jace my book and he just gives me a concerned look which I choose to ignore it and turn my attention towards Raphael who is grinning like Christmas has come early.**

"**I`ll go easy" he promises and then swings at me and I just let instinct take over which gets me ducking and clipping the back of his head causing him to stumble and grunt. I bounce on the balls of my toes waiting and I don't have to wait long because as soon as he`s back up he`s snarling and charging at me and this time when I duck he turns and gets me in the stomach. He laughs evilly as I fall to the floor gasping, Jonathan's friends try to get their way over to me but his friends are holding them back. I don't know who gets out of his friends prison but somebody is running over to me shouting my name, Raphael obviously thinking I'm finished turns and sucker punches whoever that is. That`s all I needed to see to get up behind him and whack him the temples causing him to collapse like a doll on the floor.**

**Coughing I grab whoever it is and pick them up letting them lean on my shoulder and Sebastian`s as we make our way to the car as Raphael`s go check out him leaving us alone. I turn and look at Jace who is the one bleeding because of me and say "That was a stupid thing to do." He just smiles as much as he can and says; "You`re welcome."**

**Please review and tell me what you think! ^_^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Good morning/afternoon/evening everybody ^_^ I`m on my Halloween midterm :D. Do you know what that means? MORE UPDATES! get excited and dance with me (I`m fist pumping just to let you know) **

**Next, big fan girl shout out to MusicallyChallenged who was silly enough to become my beta Thanks 3 shout out to PJoHoOFan for your amazing reviews for each chapter makes me smile and want to update ;) **

**Thanks to anybody else who has Favorited, reviewed followed etc please keep them coming I love hearing what you think :) **

**Lastly the start of the chapter was supposed to be in the previous one but me being the silly child that I am forgot to add it in before submitting it. So just a heads up ;) as always all characters are Cassandra Clare`s who is doing a Infernal Devices movie! (GO ON WILL!) and Clary is in bold **and Johnathan is normal ;)

_Clary no matter how quiet she is can show up like fog rolling into town and defend herself as good as any guy. _

**The dreams come as usual, I'm just a little younger and we still live in the rundown apartment we always did. I'm walking home with Izzy and Simon my secret crush who only Izzy knew about, both live my way so they decided to walk home with me even though they used to get the bus "Much healthier" Izzy said simply when I brought it up. **

**I wave bye when we get to my block of apartments and smile when Izzy flashes her pinkie finger on her left finger which is our way of saying bye without anybody else understanding it, I raise my right pinkie and wink back at Izzy who smiles and turns and runs to catch up with Simon. Turning back around to look at the old mahogany doors I jam my key into the lock wiggling it around until it clicks open and I enter the old grubby reception of apartment block 5c. **

**Smiling I look around at what has become my home I sprint up three flights of stairs not even looking at the forever out of order elevator. I get to our door and open the doors again to be met with an unfamiliar silence; usually my mother has some sort of book club meeting on when I get home. So when I see none of the normal hustle and bustle in the living room or the light hearted chatter in the kitchen brought a frown to my face. **

**I close the door and say; "Mum?" looking around the fairly small apartment until I hear sobbing coming from the master bedroom that my mother and farther share. I quickly dump my schoolbag and burst into the bedroom ready to kill whoever has hurt my strong willed mother. Nothing obvious is out of place though except my mother. The first thing I notice is that she is still in her dressing gown and there`s loads of discarded tissues on the floor. **

"**Mum...?"I say reluctantly shifting from one foot to the other in the door. My mother jerks likes she`s been woken up from a dream and she looks at me and that`s when I know something has gone wrong. Her usually full of life face has gone to be baggy and wrinkled, the eyes that are usually filled with joy and mischief have become watery and dull, she dry`s her eyes sniffling. **

"**Honey, I didn't see you there. How was your day at school? How`s Isabelle doing these days?" she says standing up and brushing off nonexistent creases in her dressing gown, then my mind fast forwards to the moment when my old life ended and this nightmare started. "It`s your dad" she says with a deathly calm voice. I stand there waiting for her to finish the sentence because there is obviously more to it **

"**Oh honey." She sobs and comes over and engulfs me into a bear hug rubbing my back in a clockwise motion while I stand there rigidly willing her to spit it out. "Honey your father has gone M.I.A on us; there is zero to one chance of his body to be ever found again. I'm so sorry..."**

**I jerk up in bed silent tears falling down my face, the moves I used earlier today was taught to me by a hero who I`ll never be able to show them too. I bury my head into the pillow and let the tears fall knowing this is the only time I`ll let myself do this, the moment the alarm clock goes off I`ll be my distant self and nothing will make me become emotional no matter raw it is. **

**I fall asleep with a tear stained pillow case and a silent black hole in my heart. **

As always Clary comes down looking pale and tired but I don't say anything knowing she`d break my leg here and not think twice about it. She doesn't even acknowledge my morning pleasantries instead goes straight to Jocelyn and drags her into the sitting room with a determined look on her face.

Ten painful minutes later she comes out looking happier, with Jocelyn looking put out but hiding it well. Clary runs upstairs grabs a carrier bag like we use in football to hold all our stuff, I try catch her eyes but she dodges anybody`s face instead she shovels down a few cornflakes and is out the door going towards the jeep.

We collect the guys who are all laughing over Jace`s nose which has turned a mustard yellow colour making us all laugh and say now all he has to do is find his ketchup, he just smirks along and says; "It may look stupid but least it`ll be a chick magnet. Right Clary?" turning to her who is looking out the window watching the houses blur by. She just grins and simply says; "Whatever helps you sleep at night" ending it with a wink before going back to look outside.

We laugh at his dispense all over again while he protects himself by calling his bruise a 'Chick magnet' and 'Just wait till you see it in action, then you`ll be sorry for messing with me' we just smile and nod along still chuckling about it as we enter the school grounds. We get out of the car and that`s when people mainly girls come over at us looking worriedly at Jace. "Oh you poor baby what happened to you?" one of the cheerleaders ask him pointing at his nose. "It wasn't that rough new girl Clara or whatever her name is was it?" and I frown at her, why is she pretending not to know her name? I mean it`s not like they all weren't gossiping about her in the bathroom between classes. "It`s Clary actually and" but get cut off from the look on Jace`s face pleading me not to bring it up.

"It was a training accident could've happened to anyone now excuse us ladies the bell is going to go soon" I say grabbing Jace who just grins at all the girls as I push him towards the school doors, "Told you this was a chick magnet." He says as he tries to steady himself. I just scoff; "Then why not tell them the real reason why you got it instead of making me lie" as the others catch up with us after talking to the girls for a while longer.

Jace flinches and says; "No point pointing more attention towards her, she`s already uncomfortable enough with it and you should hear some of the things I've heard girls in my French class say about her" Kyle nods as well and says; "Some people are saying she was arrested for beating up some kid in her old school and she was diverted here as a 'Last resort'". I stop short looking at him in shock; "Who`s been saying this?" and beside me Jace has stopped to and has his hands curled into fists. "Yeah who?"

Kyle just shakes his head; "I've no idea who started it it`s just one of the many rumors running around the school about her, I heard it from some juniors on my way to science" I shake my head in amazement at how stupid my school can be. "Clary hasn't said anything about it to me" I say out loud but my thoughts are miles away. Sebastian scoffs shaking his head "When has Clary said anything unless she has to?" which is true but I wish I knew who has been saying this stuff to people because they`d stop after they were acquainted with my fists. _Poor Clary... _

**As I enter the school I hear whispers like "Arrested" and "Beat up some poor first year" and I sigh. Like usual there`s the good old gossip wheel churning out crap about me that is so untrue it makes me want to laugh then break somebody`s nose to show I could do the stuff they say I've done. **

**As I walk down the corridor to my locker girls divert their boyfriends from looking at me which is weird because none of them are that nice looking anyway and if they`re in a relationship I'm not going to ruin it for them. Others are subtle but obvious like turning their back to me as I pass them or just ignore my existence by laughing in a horribly false way to something their friends say making it clear that I'm not welcome there. **

**Sighing I get to my locker open it and something explodes out of it causing me to fall on the floor gasping as a enlarged jack in the box pops out of my bottom shelf with a little card saying what they probably think is polite ****Go back to prison you psychopath!**

**I grab the card and read it to myself then bark out a cold humorless laugh then turn to the people who have stopped to watch the commotion, I stand back up hold up the card and say; "Whoever wrote this needs to get their facts straight. I've never been or even gone near a prison in my life, I may be a psychopath but you know what? I'm glad because the sooner you guys figure that out and leave me alone the sooner we can avoid each other and get on with our lives" I turn back to my locker take my books out slowly knowing everybody is still looking at me and turn to see a group of girls glaring at me. **

'**Oh this`ll be fun!' I think as they strut over to me flicking their hair on the way just to emphasize that they think they`re important. They stop a few meters away from me probably thinking that if they came any closer they`d catch the psychotic disease that I obviously have, the girl in the middle who is obviously the queen of whatever this group call themselves just raises a eyebrow at me waiting for me to say or do something and puts her hands on her hips her Prada bag falling down her arm. **

**I put a fake smile on my face and say in my sweetest voice "Can I help you or are you just standing there waiting for a tree to grow?" I say using one of the sayings my mum always says when I do anything she can use them with. She just purses her lips her eyebrows arching up her face. I stand there acting innocent when all I want is to walk away and possibly read a bit before class. Finally she speaks simply saying; "The good lord doesn't like sinners as his children" I stand there for a second shocked then burst out laughing tears streaming down my face. Here I was expecting some sort of challenge from her and she comes out with crap like that. **

**She stamps her foot and says; "Stop laughing at god`s beliefs it`s not very Christian of you!" while her posy vigorously nod their heads in agreement, I look around and this may as well be on a big screen with popcorn and coke for the amount of people watching feeding of my drama. I wipe the tears away and sigh as the laughter subsides for now. **

"**Let`s get this over now, I'm not Christian. I've never been to mass, never went into that stupid isolated box to confess my sins to some nosy priest who doesn't actually help just tells you to pray even more. I was brought up to have a broad look in the meaning of life, to accept others views but to not allow people to stuff their religion down my throat. So you got tell god that while I respect him he`ll forgive me if I don't waste my Sunday morning sitting in a bloody freezing church listen to some priest drone on for hours" I say to the mouth wide open girl and her posy. **

**I smile and say; "See you in class" before shutting my locker door closed and walking off down the corridor to go read under the oak tree I've decided is my hideout. Leaving the girl staring at my back and the school population at their lockers to send what happened to everyone they know. **

'**Welcome to school' I think as I walk outside towards the tree. **

Seb`s, Jace`s, Kyle`s and my phone bleep at the same time as those around us and we all look down to see a text from others in the school. _Clary Fray admitted she is a psycho and a Heretic. She denies ever being near a prison but how can we believe her? _

Jace growls besides me and I want to punch something here and now, this is so unfair it`s her second day here and already she`s more of an outcast than she was yesterday, sighing I delete the message from my phone trying to ignore the pointing coming my way because I'm living with a heretic, "If somebody comes over here and brings that up I'm punching them no questions asked" I mutter to Jace who`s hands are fisted which is strange seeing as how he`s got nothing to do with this except being my best friend. He just nods his agreement and we both glare at everybody who looks at us as we get nearer and nearer the school.

Aline bounds up beside me and entwines her hand in mine as well as kissing me on the check causing me to smile no matter how annoyed I'm feeling right now. "Hi honey. We should do the restaurant thing again it was great fun, by the way is it true about Clary being a...you know..." she finishes awkwardly blushing slightly as I stiffen while she says it.

Jace jumps in thankfully and saying; "Why don't you ask her Aline? Or too scared that somebody who isn't eating breathing and living by the bible might go to a community school?" he says snarling the last bit.

Aline just looks wounded up at me but a shrug tells her she asked for it. "I just meant said it because some of the girls were telling me..." she says blushing angrily clutching my hand which is getting painful as she digs her nails in.

Jace just scoffs and says; "Would be the same girls that believed that Mr. Ryan`s was gay and nearly had him suspended because of it? The same girls who had Mrs. Sweeney questioned because they thought they saw her out with a pupil who turned out to be her nephew here for the summer. Those girls we`re on about?" making Aline even angrier while I get all the pain in my right arm as Aline digs her nails in deeper. "Dude calm down..." I say pleading with my eyes as Aline pretty much tearing my skin off with her nails.

Jace just sighs and says; "Forget about it, I gotta go I`ll talk to you guys at lunch." He turns and marches off into the school leaving an angry Aline and three confused guys in his wake. I look at Seb and Kyle mirroring my confused face. "Do any of you two know what the heck just happened?" I say pointing where he was just standing. They both shake their heads Kyle saying; "Never seen him act out like that before for anybody" Seb nods in Agreement and I look to the crowd of teens going in and just say; "Weird."

**Please tell me what you all thought, thanks :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody :D Happy first of November!, Hope you all had a really good safe Halloween yesterday what did you guys dress up as? I was Clary and my friend even drew all the marks up and down my arm still have them on they`re so cool!. As always thanks to MusicallyChallenged who was THE BEST Tessa yesterday and still the greatest beta a Fan girl could ever have ;) 3 **

**Greygirl125838: I did basically base the girls out of Easy A so well done on spotting that ;) Aline bugs me too even though I`m writing her into this, needless to say John is thinking with his downstairs (sorry that sounds so babyish) but later that may or may not change Hint Hint... Another thing is that I get the annoyance about Clary and Jace because if that was my friend and it was right in front of them I`d be screaming it at them, I may or not have a plan for her to open up, it just depends on how I write it. Thank you for your Review and hope to read another on this chapter ;) **

**Alex and Guest: Thank you I`m glad you enjoyed it and hope you like this chapter :)**

**Last but DEFINITELY not least: PJoHoOFan: Oh My God! seriously your favorite TMI story!? you sure? Lol thank you that means so so so so so much 3 **

**Clary: Bold **Johnathan: Nothing

**I sit outside readin****g under what I've now come to call my tree which is right what looks like an abandoned football field. I don't know why but the whole heretic is starting bugging me, I mean ok so I don't wake up early and go sit in a church with hundreds of other people so what?. I mean I'm still as much a human as anybody else in there.**

**Sighing I try clear my head and listen to my music letting the lyrics sooth me and the story I'm reading take me away from my mundane problems to world of dragons, wars and forbidden love which is fine by me, anywhere is better than here. I'm just getting to a good part when the first bell rings and I'm brought back to the dull looking reality. **

**Grumbling to myself I get up and wipe the dirt of my trousers stuff my book in my bag and shuffle towards the P.E changing rooms already knowing how this is going to play out before I'm anywhere near the school building. As I enter the changing rooms people stare at me and some whisper right in front of me, sighing I walk into the corner and try get changed without throwing something at their heads for the creepiness of their stares on my back. **

**I dress as quickly as possible then walk into the big hall tying my untameable curls into a tight ponytail, one look at the teacher shows that he`ll take no period crap and unless you`re on the floor dying you will participate in his class no arguments, I'm glad for this and yet I'm secretly hoping he won't kill me if I forget my kit sometimes. **

**The rest of the students emerge from the changing rooms talking silently to their friends while I stand on the edge willing the class to hurry up and get started so we can be done quicker. The teacher takes the roll. "Clarissa Fray?" he says furrowing his eyebrows probably wondering who the heck I am, sighing I raise my hand to indicate I'm here and just say; "It`s Clary" before going silent again. The teacher just nods then moves on to explain what we`re doing today. **

"**Right no complaining but we are going to be doing fitness outside on the track, I said no complaining, which includes muttering Ms Smith yes you!" he says before directing us to the track which is incidentally not so far away from my tree. We get to what he believes is the starting point and turns to us; "Right two laps to warm up then we`ll begin the fun stuff." to this there is a large amounts of groans but I'm not one of them. **

**My dad used to say "Healthy body healthy mind" when he and I went running in the mornings which usually were right around our fairly large town so this didn't look that hard for me, I lined up beside a group of grumbling girls and just tried to ignore them while I warmed myself up not wanting to pull a muscle and have somebody have to help me off the track. **

"**On your marks!" shouts the teacher whose name I haven't been bothered to learn yet, I finished the last stretch then lined up poised to go, when the whistle rang instead of charging off like everybody else did I took my time my dad`s warning coming to my head; "Slow and steady does win the race, it`s all about timing as well don't flat out until you know you can beat them." He said before we headed out so he could outrun me all over again. **

**I look ahead of me and surprised to see that there`s only a few people ahead of me, I keep up the pace that I'm at loving the wind blowing at my hair trying to loosen it and the fresh air I'm breathing in, for a second I feel relaxed and content running through the finish line and starting my second lap. I decide now`s the time to start inching up the line so I speed up passing some girl whose breath is coming out in short laboured gasps and sweats trickling down her forehead. **

**Next I outrun some guy who looks like a runner and yet is limping slightly making me feel bad for outrunning him when it`s clear to both of us it`s a miracle he`s up here, the guy just smiles at me though and says; "Go get it" before winking trailing slightly behind me. I nod back and look ahead of me to gasp. In front of me though I can only see the back of him looks incredibly familiar. **

**I quicken my pace and get up beside him making him turn and break into a grin I've come to know, "Hi Clary" says Jace flashing his white sparkling teeth ,his hair is shining gold by the sun and his eyes are hiding humour and a little bit of mischief. I grin back but just say; "Jace" before speeding up making him laugh and match my speed. "Nice try but you`ll have to try harder than that to beat me" he says grinning even more. **

**Just as I'm about to say some smart comment back the teacher screams "Sprint!" and Jace just turns and waves before speeding up. **_**Cocky bastard **_**I think and speed up myself until I'm flat out running not caring how mad I look just smile as I narrowly beat Jace to the finish line. We both slow down and I break into a big grin as he stares at me in shock. "Nice try but you`ll have to try harder than that to beat me" winking then go to get a drink. **

**The teacher goes and talks to Jace as he catches his breath over beside one of the cones, I take a drink as the others start coming back in, the limping guy comes over and smiles at me when he sees me and I smile back in acknowledgment and thanks for the encouragement. Just as I'm going to go over and say hi to him the teacher comes and blocks the sun out towering over me. "Why didn't you say you could run?" He demands his arms crossed his foot tapping waiting for a reply. **

**I cough and say; "It`s not something I thought people cared about?" which I instantly learn is the wrong thing to say to him who frowns and says in a voice that leaves me no room for argument "Training for cross country and track is every Wednesday, I`ll give you the kit then" then he just leaves me standing there wondering what the hell was going on while Jace just smirks over at me. **

**I stomp over causing him to lose the smirk and backing up slightly **_**good he should be scared. **_**"You go back to the teacher and withdraw whatever you say or I swear to god a bruised nose is going to be the tip of the iceberg when it comes to your pain." I snarl at him my eyes flaring and the anger poking it`s ugly head in my voice. Jace has somewhat paled yet holds his ground infuriating me even more. **

**He is still wearing a smirk but it`s less confident than least time "I'm afraid I can`t coach has made his mind up nothing I can do to as you say 'fix it'" I growl and resist the urge to break his nose and wipe that smirk off his face, just to make things he walks up close to me and whispers "Welcome to the team fast girl" then walks over to the limp guy and they start having a some conversation leaving me seething and wanting to hit something very hard. **

**At the end of class after coach has warned me several times that if I don't come to training he`ll give me a month's worth of running detentions anyway it`s better to just show up and compete. I glare at Jace`s back coming up with master plans to hurt him and make it look like an accident. "Fast girl if you insist on staring at me at could you please come up here so I can see the look of admiration on your face as you stare at me beautifulness" he says to me not even turning back to look at me. I just flip him off and jog past him entering the changing rooms before he does the sound of his laughter following me. **

I don't know how much more of this I can take, first Aline asks about Clary and now people are randomly asking how it feels living with a non-Christian in my house. I feel like deafening myself or plug my ears with wax instead of listen to them. Aline I and are on the way to lunch after forty minutes of history torture listening to Mr Briggs go on about how important the French revolution impacted the way Ireland is run today, we all know it`s not true but we smile along because Mr Briggs is one of the oldest members of the school and we all know he`d lost his marbles a long time ago.

We enter the cafeteria and take our regular bench with all the other cheerleaders and my mates all except, "Hey guy`s where`s Jace? Didn't he have P.E with any of you?" I ask not very concerned about him _he`s probably_ off_ flirting with some poor gullible junior. _Eric who is one of Jace`s friends from cross country and track who has to take a break after a sprained ankle laughs shaking his head at some sort of joke only he knows.

"Want to fill us in on the joke there Eric?" I ask drawing everybody`s attention to him making him sober up quickly and stare at his tuna sandwich blushing slightly. "It`s nothing" he mumbles taking a bite of his sandwich avoiding my question for a few vital seconds. Once he grudgingly swallows I'm on him like a hawk. "Share it anyway." I say in my most convincing smile that persuades people to do things I need them to.

He mumbles something then sighs saying; "I had P.E today with Jace and incidentally your half-sister" I correct him that she`s just my dad`s girlfriends daughter then tell him to go on. "Well see we were doing track today and we had to do two warm up laps of the track, needless to say who was up top and who was at the bottom. All the girls were fast walking along all except one. Your sister" he says stopping to take a bite of his sandwich as everyone gasps and whispers to each other. I held up my arm and they quieten down enough for him to speak again.

"She started off beside the girls but easily over took them and came up to me; I smiled and told her that she might as well outrun me because of the gimpy leg. She smiled and went on to take second place." He says like a story teller and all of us were the eager kids who dragged their mothers here to listen to him read. "Anyway as you know Jace was the fastest runner in the school. Key word there was, Clary comes up beside him and then when coach asks us to sprint she`s off like a rocket full out sprinting like there`s a mass murderer coming after her. Jace had no chance against that and came in a few seconds behind her." We all sit there mouths open and eyes wide as saucers _I didn't know she could run_ I thought then shook my head at my own stupidity course she could run.

"That`s not all though." Eric says with a smile the devil wears when he holds all the wining cards. We lean forward again and he smirks and leans in probably for added affect, "After their big run Jace talked to coach and got Clary onto the running team, when she found out you should have seen her eyes." Eric stops and shudders. "It looked like hell had frozen over and she was the one responsible. Her eyes were scary as shit, they're deep green yet when she glared at Jace they were like pits of fire about to burn you to death. Yet Jace kept cool enough and actually flirted with her though she didn't take well to and stalked off flipping him". Despite my issue with my best friend flirting with Clary who was... well whatever she was I'm secretly glad she blew him off.

"Then comes the surprise and answer to your question, after she got changed and the bell had rung she went back out the back door to where we had just entered, Jace asked me why and I said I didn't know, which I still don't. Jace just grinned quickly packed his bag and went after her saying he`d catch up with us later." He takes another bite of his sandwich indicating the end to the story.

I sit there with the others one thought running through my head. _What the hell is going on with the two of them?_

**Review and tell me what you think please 3 :) **_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**A very good evening to you all ^_^ How are we all doing out there? I`ve finished school for the weekend today after getting back (FREEDOM!) and to say I`m happy is an understatement I`m so freaking tired and I dunno why. As always big thanks to all those who have reviewed, followed or Favorited this story means a lot! **

**Anyway as always my amazing beta is Musically Challenged who should get an award for putting up with my crappy grammar, parabati`s 5 eva ;) **

**Big shout out to the following;**

** PJoHoOfan: THANK YOU! as always I look forward to seeing your thoughts every chapter, keep it up! **

**Sprinklesonpancakes and Zzz: Thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Tmilover: I would do the POV thing but my computer refuses to come to terms with the fact that you can actually do that * cue eye rolling and big sighs**

**Ok Clary bold, **Johnathan nothing and... _Jace is it Italic ^_^ __  
_

**last but in no way least greygirl2358: HI :) All I will say is that yeah there will be drama with track and between her and Jace, you say you like Clace so let`s see how you get on with this chapter ;) **

**I don't know that Jace is following me until I sit down against the tree and there he is towering over me with a grin on his face, I groan "What ruining my life wasn't enough now you`re going to wreck my break as well?" I say folding my arms and glaring at him making him chuckle and sit down in front of me blocking the sun from my eyes which is nice for about a second before I curse him for doing it. **

"**I saw you coming back out here and wondered where you hid yourself while we all eat in the cafeteria where normal people eat and socialize he says smirking right at me and that`s when I lose it. Usually I can take the taunts but coming from a guy who`s ass I saved without a thank you and then the same guy putting me up for something I don't want to do, not even including a 'Hey Clary fancy signing up to this club, it`ll be fun" is just plain disrespectful and I wasn't going to take it from him. **

**I get up so quickly that I cause him to scramble back and get up swaying slightly, "Let`s get one thing straight right now, I'm not some junior you can just turn on the charm with and have her eating out of the palm of your hand! Got that?" I shout stalking towards him as he edges back. "I'm out here for the exact reason you just said I should be in there right now, I don't want to make friends with any of those shallow idiots who think if you weren't born and raised here you`re some heretic who can't think for themselves. So forgive me if I`d rather be out here on my own then be judged in there for something I can`t and will not change!" I scream at him as he just looks worriedly at me. **

**I turn away and grab my coat and bag and stalk off refusing to cry at such a pathetic situation, I keep walking ignoring Jace calling my name speeding up to get away from him so he doesn't say something that will make me cry and punch him in the jaw like I really want to right now. "Hey. Hey Clary slow down, Clary come on turn around please" he gasps out trying to keep up with me. **

"**Hey" he says tugging my wrist making me turn around and look at him, he smiles a little and says; "I never meant to upset you ok, I'm sorry. I'm such a jerk" running his hand through his hair and looking sheepish. Despite my anger at him, I soften just a little and say; "Yeah you really are." This gets him really smiling for the first time since I met him. **

"**Look what I'm trying to say is that I'm on your side here, I remember being new here and being the social outcast, not that there`s anything wrong with that" he says quickly before I do something to him to hurt him. I just snort and say; "Get to the point here jerk I'm not getting any younger you know" causing him to chuckle and say; "What I'm trying to say is all you need is one good friend and you`ll survive, I mean I'm not saying it should be me or anything but you should try find somebody instead of just sitting out here alone" he says looking me straight in the eyes as he says this. **

**I laugh without humor and say; "And what you think it could be you?" then turn away yanking my wrist out of his hold easily and walking away trying not to laugh at the irony of it, one of Jon`s friends want to be mine. **_**Never thought I`d hear that one **_**I think laughing quietly to myself. Then suddenly I'm being twirled around and Jace is pressing his lips to mine and I don't know why but my body responds letting him access my mouth as I run my hand through his messed up hair. **

**Breathless we both let go and stand there gasping for breath, then Jace coughs out "Yeah I don't think we can be friends" then turns and walks away leaving me there with my lips tingling and my breath coming in shallow moments thinking **_**What the hell just happened?**_

_Why did I do that? What the bloody hell came over me? Just because she looked beautiful screaming at me doesn't mean you go and kiss her. Hell what will I tell Jonathan and the others who will ask where I've been?_

_Oh Jesus what the hell have I done, I should go back and explain that it was an accident and she shouldn't take it seriously, no that won`t work she`ll probably take it the wrong way and kick me where the sun don't shine. For God's sake what was I thinking! __You weren't thinking that's the thing __my brain answers and I swear admitting and turning around to go talk to her and there she is standing staring into space thinking whatever it is she thinks about. _

_I walk back over and she comes out of her daze glaring at me causing me to take a step back, she sighs and says in a weary voice; "I know what you`re going to say and I agree, it was a once off spur of a minute thing. Never going to happen again especially because I'm Jon`s whatever it is we are and you`re his best friend. That can`t work out well and I'm not wrecking your friendship no matter how much either of us want to, not that we do" she adds in at the end. _

_I nod thankful she understands and yet it feels like I'm losing something valuable I didn't know I had until it was gone, I shake it off as too much energy and smile at Clary who has a tight smile on her face. "Well I`d better go" she says awkwardly and points to the school blushing slightly. I nod and let her dodge past me and run into the school leaving me there to my thoughts. __What the hell have I done? _

**That didn't happen. I mean I know it did but it didn't happen because of love or logic so it doesn't mean anything, this is what I try convince myself as I walk numbly back inside the school and get to my next class in a daze not even listening to people just sitting down and looking ahead of me mumbling along with everybody else in the class. **

**This continues all through school until the last bell rings and I'm walking out to jeep to tell Jonathan I'm not coming home with him and to tell my mum that I`ll be back for dinner and not to wait if I'm not which seems more likely. I get to the jeep but nobody is there except Jace. Of Course. Sighing I say; "Hi, look can you tell Jon that I won`t be coming home with you guys so don't bother waiting for me, also I told my mother where I'm going to be and when I`ll be back so don't worry about me. Not that you should" I plainly state then turn around and melt into the masses of people leaving the school premises, earphones plugged in and ignoring everything around me and focus on the growing excitement inside me as I head towards the gym.**

_I stare at where she just was and know one thing for certain, she`s never going to forgive me and we`re never going back to whatever it was we were before. Sighing I lean heavily on one of the door of the jeep waiting for the guys to come so I can go home and bang my head against the wall a dozen and one times like I want to. _

_The guys finally come out and by then I've worked myself into a horrible mood and it`s just made worse seeing their smiling faces and happy body language like everything is right with the world when frankly to me, the world is crumbling down and there`s nothing I can do to stop it. _

"_Thanks for finally gracing me with your presence " I say my voice dripping with sarcasm even the dumbest beast in the zoo would notice it, the guys just stop and look at me with concerned faces, Jon being the hero steps forward and asks; "What`s wrong Jace?" but I just back away from him refusing anybody to close in on me, "Nothing" I say looking him in the eye "Nothing at all slow coaches" and putting on the grin that`s way too big for my face and feels completely fake yet convinces I'm just messing with them as they grin back at me. _

"_Got us going there dude." He says patting my back then asks the question I really wish would not come up "Do you know where Clary is?" because I knew where she was going and yet I wish I didn't yet I tell the truth because he`d find out sooner or later so it`d just be easier to say it and be done with it. _

"_She said she didn't need a lift today cause she was going somewhere and don't worry about her, not that you would" I say the last bit quietly but obviously not quietly enough because Jon turns and says; "What did you just say?" I hold up my hands in surrender. "I'm just telling you what she said and she said that, she also said she told her mother about it so don't worry about her, she`ll more likely be home for dinner" I say then turn get in the car and slam the door shut indicating didn't want to talk about it anymore. _

_The guys get in flashing worried looks at me when they don't think I'm looking but I do and it`s getting on my last nerve. Just as Jon throws another look at me I glare back and say; "Just ask whatever is on your mind so I don't have to be stared the whole way home which by the way, is so damn irritating" Jon flinches and I feel bad for about three seconds before my bad mood swallows me up again. _

"_We just wanted to know why you spent lunch with Clary." Kyle whispers out loud in the silence of the Jeep. Clenching my jaw and fisting my hands I say with what little calm I can muster; "She forgot her jumper and I gave it back, we got talking then I left to finish a piece of homework I didn't finish last night. I didn't spend the whole half hour with her so whoever told you this is a liar. Can we leave now" I say staring straight at Jonathan who mumbles something then gets the Jeep started and drives without looking at me again._

**As always please review and tell me what you think ^_^ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I`ve no excuse for a late update, please don`t kill me was my friend`s birthday today so had to go out, rest of my weekend has been shopping for christening clothes (I can tell you with out a doubt how painful it is to go shopping and not go into Easons) thanks to all those who have Favorited, followed and reviewed means a lot  
**

**Big shout out to MusicallyChallenged who is my amazing beta whom I Love ;) also to the following; **

**Alex: yeah... sorry no they`re not going out just yet, sorry! **

**greygirl2358: Thanks for your review and to be honest with you I prefer stories that don`t rush the characters love, prefer to see them get to a point when they both realize it... **

**Sprinklesoncupcakes: Thanks for the review! **

**PJoHoOfan: Lol I don`t know if the public would like my story as much as you do, thanks though for your continuing support it really means a lot CLACE 4 eva ;) **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everything I love (Will and Jace to be exact) except the plot line which is all mine, Clary bold** Johnathan normal _Jace Italic _

**I shouldn't feel angry; it was me who came up with the solution so why do I feel like smacking his face into a door because he agreed with me? God sake this is annoying. I make my way towards the gym with thoughts like this banging through my head until I wish I could mute myself and just go on auto pilot for a while. **

**Sighing I go in and at the desk is the girl Maia I met the last time. She doesn't look up from her book until I'm at the counter and looking at what she's reading. She then looks up and a little smile appears as she moves the mouse to wake the computer back up.**

"**I was wondering if we'd see you again. I'm assuming you still want to box and have a deposit which consists of a locker, access to the showers and all our other facilities that may or not tickle your fancy." She says smiling at me. I smile back and hand over the fifty that my mother gave me after I pointed out that she's the one who always said I should join some club. **

**She takes it places it in the till hands me a receipt and indicates where the changing rooms and lockers are so I can store my stuff. I thank her then enter the changing rooms the excitement growing more and more inside me every second. I get changed with older ladies who smile politely at me and I return the favor. **

**After getting changed I go into one of the boxing rings bouncing up and down on my toes waiting for the teacher to come in and start the class. As I'm warming up I look at everybody else here and am in for a shock it`s mostly guys my age and two other girls. Shaking my head I brush it off as no big deal. I've fought bigger people before, saying that it was dad and his friends who though didn't go easy on me still didn't use full force. I was in for a treat. **

**Just then a man walks into the room and places his kit bag on the floor beside him then turns to look at us. He's quite tall, he had grey blue eyes that seem to know much more than he let on and brown messy hair. He looks over us quickly but quietly as we stand there and try not squirm under his stare.**

**He then smiles and says; "Hi. I'm Luke Garroway boxing 323, I`ll be your teacher until something takes me away which I doubt will happen because I'm healthy. Now I'm going to assume none of you know a thing about boxing or self- defense" he says looking around at us one by one. **

**I raise my hand indicating I want to speak, he just nods approval and I say; "What if you do?" while trying to avoid blushing like a four year old, Luke just smiles and says in a voice that freaks me out and causes a shiver to run down my spine; "The you`ll be up against Bruce last" I don't want to know who Bruce is but apparently we were going to find out as another guy came out in boxing gear grinning like it was Christmas day and we were the turkey he had painstakingly prepared. **

**A girl beside me gulps and I turn to look over at her, she`s small with blond pixie cut hair and from the looks of it isn't somebody who would venture outside a lot. She stares wide eyed at the guy starting to shake in the spot, "Hey" I whisper interrupting her making her break eye contact with him and look at me. **

"**You`ll be fine, he`s only there for the scare factor and to convince you that you should continue with this class." I say to her who has gone ghostly pale but has stopped shaking. "Look you`ve got the advantage, you`re small so you can dodge into places he can`t even try. You`ll be grand" I tell her and she tries a weak smile on her face and some colour has come back into her checks. She turns again to look at him and this time she doesn't look so scared, "Thanks" she whispers to me as the first guy gets taken out by passing the red square we`re supposed to stay in. **

**There`s a round of applause and he comes out sweating buckets but smiling which lifts everybody`s spirits slightly. Just as I'm about to say something else Luke speaks up again. "Maureen" and the girl looks worriedly at me again, I show flash her thumbs up and whisper "Use the advantage" as she gets into the boxing ring. **

**She lasts nearly a minute which on the look on Luke`s face isn't the best but he`s not disappointed and just says; "There`s talent there we just need to harness it, well done on using your height as a weapon that was very smart." Maureen just smiles at him then turns and grins at me running down the steps and barrelling into me saying; "Thank you thank you thank you" I just hug her back smiling and say it was no bother at all. **

"**Last but not least Clary, you`re up good luck" Luke says holding the ropes open for me to get in. I get in the ring place the gloves on then turn and evaluate Bruce. Tall but muscular shoulders close cropped hair that indicates he might have been in the army or navy. Smiling I shake his hand as is accustomed then go back to the edge of the square and wait for the bell to ring. **

**When it does we both enter the square and walk around in circles and wait for the other to take the first strike and leave the other vulnerable. This doesn't happen though and as the time is ticking by Bruce is becoming impatient. He gets so impatient he comes close and that's when the fun starts. **

**He comes and tries to swing a punch for my face but I dodge at the last second and punch him in the side of his face causing him to stumble back, I get in a punch to the stomach then back up so he can get up and recover. He gets up and is smiling which is never a good sign as he charges me again, I let him get close then get him just under the jaw where his gloves aren't protecting, as good as this is he still gets me twice in the stomach and I take a step back catching my breath and to evaluate what to do. **

**I come up with something and decide to try it even though it might turn out horrible, I charge him and he laughs and stands in the stance position but I don't go for the face instead I lower myself to the ground and somehow slid through the gap between his muscular legs and arrive behind him, I hear the class gasp and I can`t help but smile It worked. He turns his gloves down in confusion and I take the opportunity to punch him square in the face before he collapses on the floor with a grunt. **

**The bell rings indicating our two minutes are up and I sigh taking off the gloves and go over to Bruce who is sitting up shaking off the effect of the punch, I thrust my hand out in front of him and say; "Good fight, you had me going" he laughs grabbing my hand helping himself up "I think it should be me thanking you, I haven't had a fight like that in ages, where you used tactics instead of just charging which you made me end up doing, may I add" I laugh and say; "Only after I realized I`d probably have to build my upper body to the max before even thinking of challenging you" I say as we get to the edge of the ring where Luke is staring at me. **

**I blush slightly and say; "My dad taught me some moves, I`d still like to train with you guys because there`s always room to improve" which gets Luke shaking his head. My heart breaks a little with disappointment I shouldn't have showed off on the first day, now I won`t get to train with these people. **

"**I think I have a better idea if you want to hear it..." he says looking me squarely in the eyes. I come out of the gym smiling for real for the first time in a long time, Luke thinks I have enough talent to be entered into a singles competition and with a bit of personal training we could enter the regional`s in a few months. I wave goodbye to Maia as I leave and take out my phone to text mum that I'm on my way home and I`ll see her soon don't worry. **

**I enter the house to the smell of something heavenly, though saying that after two hours of boxing and fitness I think garbage would taste lovely. I enter the kitchen to see my mother crouching down looking into the cooker. I crouch with her even though my limbs plead with me not to, "Find any treasure yet?" I ask making my mum fall over shrieking. "My god I didn't see you there!" she says placing her hand over her heart shaking her head at me. **

**I laugh not helping myself looking at her fanning herself on the kitchen floor, "Sorry" I say getting up and placing my bag on one of the counter tops and heading for the cupboard with the cups, "How many people?" I ask taking four out as the minimum one for each of the people who sleep here but leave it open knowing somebody`s more than likely here. **

"**Jonathan has Jace upstairs in his room, they`re doing some project. So add one for him as I think he`ll be staying that's it though, thanks honey." She says going back to looking at the oven while I try not make it obvious how bad it is he`s here. **

**I just mumble something and then place them on the table trying to steady my shaking hands, **_**one kiss Clary for crying out loud it`s not like the world`s falling and if he doesn't eat here everyone will die!, he is Jonathan`s best friend and will always be around you just have to be the bigger person and make sure it`s obvious it doesn't affect you ok? You can do this. **_

**I tell my mum I'm going to wash my hands and will I call for the guys and she says; "That`d save me some time, thanks honey" smiling at me in that motherly fashion like she`s created an angel or something. Plastering a smile on my face I grab my sweaty stuff and school bag and make my way upstairs. **

**I dump my stuff into my room then go to Jonathan`s room and pause, inside they`re laughing over something I missed and I want to ask what it is and share in the joke, **_**head in the game Clary! **_**My brain screams and I shake the feeling off before banging on his door saying; "Dinner is ready don't make my mother come up here or she`ll be worse than me" I shout then turn and go to the bathroom to wash my hands. I'm just leaving when I bump into them man of the moment Jace. **

"**Sorry" he says running his hand through his hair looking at the floor moving to the left giving me room to leave, sighing I walk out not looking at him knowing it`ll just get worse and worse but not caring because he`s the one who kissed me so there`s no way in hell I'm apologizing for something he initiated in the first place. **

**I go down the stairs avoiding looking straight ahead and coming face to face with him again. I get downstairs go into the kitchen and smile as my mum lights candles and I dim the lights slightly causing her to turn and smile at me again; "Thanks honey" she says before calling the others down for dinner as I take my place sipping my orange juice ignoring everybody as they come into the room.**

**Jace and Jonathan take the seats furthest away from me and secretly I'm pleased. I mean I shouldn't be because sooner or later one of them will sit beside me somewhere and then what will do? Start babbling saying it wasn't my fault that Jace kissed me? No, I`ll just ignore him and hope that something will come so he has to leave. **

**Everybody settles down as mum places her famous pasta bake on the table and my mouth waters and I don't wait for any of the others to grab the serving spoon before grabbing it and piling a mountain of it onto my plate before anybody can complain. **

**I devour my first spoonful not even caring that it`s piping hot or that my mouth is probably wide open as I eat it, I groan in appreciation and take another while everyone looks at me with barely concealed disgust. **

"**How was the gym honey?" my mum asks trying to get conversation going at the quiet table, I look up from devouring my plate and smile. "It was amazing; I actually have to talk to you about that." I say looking at mum seriously but she isn't paying attention as she serves herself some pasta. **

"**Oh? Do tell do tell" she says taking a bit of pasta and eating it delicately looking at me innocently as I sit here shrinking in embarrassment. It is one thing to confide in your mother an entirely different thing to confide to her while her boyfriend's son and guy who you kissed earlier is at the table is staring right at you. **

"**It`s nothing "I mumble shoveling more pasta in my mouth trying not to blush as I look down at the table, my mother isn't letting me off so easily though. "Aw come on Clary dear, you came in here like it was Christmas morning. Tell us what has got my lovely daughter in such a good mood" she whines but still keeps the tone of being an adult and not some child throwing a tantrum. **

**I look up again and just from the corner of my eye I see Jace throwing a worried glance **_**Oh my god he thinks I'm going to tell them about what happened between the two of us, yeah when pigs fly and I start talking to unicorns.**_

**Sighing I say looking down at my food; "Luke, who is the main guy there, he runs the whole thing and even has time to train people it`s so amazing." I say grinning and looking up to catch the relief flash in Jace`s eyes **_**You`re welcome**_** I think then continue on with the story. **

"**See I had my first training session today and it happened to be with Luke, we had to go up against this higher ranking guy and see if we could survive a certain amount of time, it was so amazing" I say in a awe struck voice remembering how fun it was just to spar and not have to worry about showing off because we we`re all there for the same reason. **

"**Anyway, see I survived the longest and Luke said I might be good enough to fight pro, and enter competitions and stuff all on my own. He said I`d need training and that`s where he`d come in and train me, the only thing is I need your permission first." I stop breathless and look at my mother who has turned paler than usual. **

**She takes a sip of water as we all turn our eyes to her waiting for her to answer, my body vibrating with an undercurrent of nerves. After consulting with Valentine who just smiles she gulps most of the water then whispers out; "What will this cost us?" and I'm up out of my seat running over to her hugging her telling her how much I love her and promising her that I`ll try my hardest. **

**She just smiles and says; "One condition though" and I know I'm not going to like it, I sit down again and stare at her waiting for the fatal blow coming straight towards me in a locked motion, she takes another sip of water then says; "I want your grades to be kept up, fighting will not lead you to a job and I don't want you to become obsessed with it, though we might be a few years late on the last one huh." She smiles at the last bit as I nod vigorously like my head is a yo-yo on a piece of string. **

Jace is his normal self by the time we get home to mine, raiding my fridge then complaining through the whole afternoon over our project on Australia for our Geography teacher who is in the belief that as long as you see pictures and learn some facts about a place you`ve been there; "No need to waste valuable money now kids eh?" which we all know is BS but we nod along as usual.

It`s dinner when I notice something has changed with him, when he is usually the one cracking jokes and shovelling down the food he`s gone silent and is picking at his food all the way through.

Jocelyn engages Clary in a conversation and when you look at her it`s the happiest she`s been since she came here. She talks animatedly about her first training session at the gym and how she beat this guy Bruce in hand to hand.

As she says it I glance at Jace and he`s looking worse than when we came downstairs, he`s became pale and isn't even trying to eat anything, I nudge him and mouth "What`s wrong" he just shakes his head looking down at his food refusing to look at me in the eyes which worries me even more.

"Luke said I might be good enough to fight pro, and enter competitions and stuff all on my own. He said I`d need training and that`s where he`d come in and train me, the only thing is I need your permission first." Is what brings me out of my worry and I stare at the girl at the end of the table staring wide eyed at her mother and my father.

Jace and I turn to look at the both of them waiting for their answer _they can`t actually be thinking of letting her can they? She`d be crushed in the first ten seconds no matter how good this Luke guy think she is. _

Jocelyn just smiles and says; "How much is this going to cost us?" Then starts laughing as Clary jumps up and starts hugging her like there`s no tomorrow, "One condition though" says Jocelyn and me and Jace breath out a silent breath of relief maybe Jocelyn will come to her senses.

"Your schoolwork must stay up, you won`t get a career and we don't need you obsessed with it, though we might be a bit late for that" she says smiling at her and all I can think is _what have you done? _

_I can`t take it anymore, Jon keeps glancing over at me and I know he knows there is something up with me, he just doesn't know the extent. _

_I use the first get out of jail card that`s offered to me, my mother texts me when I`ll be home and I use that excuse to leave so I can get out of there as soon as possible. I grab my bag as quickly as I can pocket my phone after promising to text Jon later which we both know I won`t do though he doesn't say anything as I dash out of the house._

_I get home and walk into the kitchen and hug my aunt Amatis who took me in after my mother and father died in a fire that burned down our apartment when I was only two years old. "How was your day in school?" she asks not even looking up from her Sudoku._

_I turn away and go to the sink looking outside to our bare back garden and suddenly I'm gripping the counter top like my life depends on it, I'm overcome with rage and something else I can`t put my finger on. Sighing I say; "Perfect, absolutely perfect." That feeling I couldn't put my finger on was resignation. Cold hard resignation _

"_Jace what happened?" Amatis asks worriedly coming around and grabbing hold of my hands looking me straight in the eyes with her deep blue eyes waiting for me to answer. I sigh again and say; "I made an awful mistake today, yet when I look back on it, it feels like the best thing I've done in a while. Though I know I can never do it again if I want to keep my best friend"_

_Even though Amatis is at least three centimetres smaller than me she pulls me down and ensnares me in a bone crushing hug then whispers in such a strong voice; "It just depends on what you feel is more important. Your best friend who you`ve been friends with since you were four or a feeling that will more than likely pass" _

_I hug her tighter and smile, I just have to pretend I don't have feelings for her, keep them locked up so nobody can see them, I`ll act like I don't even see her, it`ll be hard but who cares it`s not like she`s at home writing my name and hers in little love hearts, no I`ll toughen it out like a man. _

"_Thanks Am" I say hugging her then running upstairs to start my homework and prepare for the ignoring of feelings._

**Please review and tell me what you think, more reviews the more determined I am to make the next chapter ;) **


End file.
